A World of our Own
by Scout Girl
Summary: My first song fic, set after the Idiot's Lanturn. Just about the Doctor and Rose talking and a little about Gallifrey and the Time Lords, because I like that kind of thing, please read and review.


Dedication: Lolly, and everyone who reviews my stories,

A/N, While the BETA's away, (everyone say it with me now) the author writes rubbish, no BETA. First ever song fic tell me what you think of it, this song is from The Seeker's, an Australian, folk/pop group, I love them listen to them if you can, the music is so good.

A World of our own

Rose walked into the TARDIS and kicked off her pink shoes, she had been dancing in the street. Even though this had taken place before she was born she had partied with the people from the past and she would never ever ever get used to the magical feeling.

The Doctor walking in after her swinging his tie over his hand, he had taken it off when he danced, in this regeneration he could dance as Rose had found out to her pleasure. He patted the wall of the TARDIS and closed the door.

_Close the door, light the light,_

_We're staying home tonight,_

_Far away from the bustle and the bright city lights._

_Let them all fade away,_

_Just leave us alone,_

_And we'll live in a world of our own._

"Well", the Doctor smiled at Rose, "Ever get used to living history?" Rose smiled back at her best friend,

"Never, but I won't miss it for the world". The grinned at each other and he put his tie over the consul,

"Right then old girl", he waited as if expecting a reply and then nodded and smiled,

"Where too? Come on old girl, what's up?" He shook his head and turned to look at Rose,

"Some one's not feeling all that well" he blew out and reached into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver.

"What's wrong with he… the TARDIS", Rose could never get used to the idea that the TARDIS was alive like her and the Doctor so she always called the TARDIS by her name and never called her, her. She understood that the TARDIS was amazingly intelligent and the last bit of the Doctor's home planet.

"I think it the hyrdo-chorlic extrapolator switch", He hand his hand without his screwdriver in though his hair, "Nah, no idea what's up with the old girl, that's what I'm going to find out now"

He crouched down and lifted up the floor and climbed down into the floor. He waved to Rose and went to work.

"Will the TARDIS be ok?" Rose asked, she knew that if anything should happen to the TARDIS the doctor would be devastated, like he had been in the parallel Earth when the TARDIS had almost died.

"She will be" came the reply, muffled by the fact the screwdriver was in his mouth.

"She has to be" he added under his breath

With those words Rose realized how sad the Doctor actually was, he had no family, no friends apart from herself and Sarah-Jane, and Rose knew in her heart that they would never meet Sarah-Jane or any other of his friends ever again. The TARDIS was his home and all that was left of his world. She walked over to where he was in the floor and sat down so her legs swung down into the hole, and she put her hand on his back,

"She . . . She'll be alright". The Doctor looked up from what he was doing and took hold of her hand,

"Thanks Rose thanks, this is my home, my whole world"

_We'll build a world of our own_

_That no-one else can share;_

_All our sorrows we'll leave far behind us there,_

_And I know you will find _

_There'll be peace of mind_

_When we live in a world of our own._

The Doctor stood up in the whole and perched himself on the other side of the hole, he looked at his hands and then looked Rose in the eye.

"It hurts", he said simply and Rose automatically understood what he was talking about and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Their all dead, Rose all of them, and I caused it Rose, it was me," his voice was totally neutral but she could tell that it hurt him.

"It's so quiet in my mind, the Time Lords where telepathic and we could always hear each other, it's so quiet now"

"Doctor, don't be so sad," she sounded hesitant, "Please?"

He looked up and smiled at her, and the TARDIS whirred. He jumped up literally and looked at the consul monitor, after tactfully removing his tie from it, and smiled.

"Rose, Rose come over here", his voice was cheery and Rose could tell it wasn't forced it was real, this Doctor, her Doctor had mood swings that often helped to raise the mood.

She got up and looked at the screen, the circular and curved text was on the screen.

"Read it, read it" the Doctor exclaimed, almost jumping up and down.

"Can't TARDIS hasn't translated it for me"

"Oh, she doesn't translate Gallifreyan that makes me from Gallifrey" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll read it to you then" he then came out with a roll of complicated syllables that just rolled of his tongue.

"That's beautiful Doctor say it again". The Doctor laughed out loud.

"Do you know what I'm reading?"

"No, and I don't care"

"I'm reading the statistics"

"I don't care, no really it's beautiful"

"Rose Tyler, I love you"

_Oh my love, oh my love,_

_I cried for you so much,_

_Lonely nights without sleeping_

_While I longed for you touch,_

_Now your lips can erase_

_The heartache I've known,_

_Come with me to a world of our own._

"Please Doctor say something again please"

"Alright then, come with me to the library"

As they walked to the library Rose pondered on what he had said, he had said he loved her, the doctor loved her, and she loved him back. And that was how they lived. Once they arrived at the library they sat down on one of the huge sofas and the Doctor picked out a book from one of the shelves.

He sat back and began to read, the soft complicated sounds where soothing Rose. She shook her head slightly.

"What's it called…in English Doctor"

"What the book it's called 'Our World'"

_We'll build a world of our own_

_That no-one else can share;_

_All our sorrows we'll leave far behind us there,_

_And I know you will find _

_There'll be peace of mind_

_When we live in a world of our own_

Even after the Doctor stopped reading the two sat their content and happy in the life that they where leading because they where living in a world of their own.

_And I know you will find _

_There'll be peace of mind_

_When we live in a world of our own._

Scout Girl


End file.
